Fantastic Four Vol 1 97
| Speaker = | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle1 = Monster from the Lost Lagoon! | Synopsis1 = While on vacation in Florida, Reed takes the opportunity to search for the so-called Lost Lagoon. During their investigation, Reed, Ben and Johnny spot a strange humanoid fish-man swimming in the water, but, when they try to get a closer look, it manages to get away. Johnny quickly breaks away from the group in order to brood over the disappearance of his girlfriend Crystal. Landing on the beach, the Torch is swarmed by fans, and, when some women ask him out, he turns them down. He catches up with Sue and his nephew Franklin on the beach and is later joined by Reed and Ben. Unknown to them, their happy reunion is being observed by the strange humanoid they briefly witnessed earlier. The creature returns to his undersea cavern and begins to worry that he will soon be discovered before he can finish his work. Taking the last of his serum, the fish-creature transforms into human form and swims to the surface. Arriving at a nearby oceanarium, he is mistaken for one of the employees and is asked to put on a performance with the dolphins. As the mysterious being does so, he is observed by Reed, Ben and Johnny. Impressed by his skills in the water, Reed then asks the strange man to lead them on a mission to find the Lost Lagoon. The man agrees, and, when they get close to their destination, he suddenly smashes through the bulkhead of their submarine, flooding it with water. Reed, Ben, and Johnny follow after the creature in the water and are lucky when it leads them to an air-filled cavern. There, they find that their "guide" has reverted back to his natural form. A fight briefly breaks out, but Reed calls it to a stop when he notices that the creature poses no threat to them at all. They soon discover that it was trying to repair its ship so the creature, its mate, and their unborn children can return to the stars. Allowing the creature to depart, the trio watch from the surface as the alien ship blasts out of the water and into the sky. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Unborn children ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Air-Sea Cruiser | Notes = Continuity Notes * The race of aliens seen in this story are later identified as the Quon in . The creature was named Mowfus in . His mate is identified as Bisq in and their unborn children are named in . * Mowfus is briefly mistaken for Triton of the Inhumans. * The Torch is upset about Crystal, a member of the Inhuman royal family that he has been dating since . She was forced to return to Attilan in , she is next seen in . Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Walter Von Schondeld, Eric Shrater, Nabeel Audah, Richard Colson, and Achille D. Bocco. * This issue contains a Statement of Ownership, Management, and Circulation * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'119'. * It is revealed in Fantastic Four #125 that this adventure takes place off the coast of Florida, perhaps in one of its Keys. | Trivia = * It seems very likely that the inspiration for this story came from the 1954 science-fiction film, "The Creature from the Black Lagoon". | Recommended = | Links = }}